Ninja Academy
The Ninja Academy rules and guidelines apply to every member of the RP with the Academy Student rank. Your character will attend the Academy for a minimum of one month. In that month, your character will be taught 6 Jutsu. Jutsu 1: Clone Technique Jutsu 2: Rope Escape Technique Jutsu 3: Generic Sealing Technique Jutsu 4: Body Replacement Technique Jutsu 5: Transformation Technique Jutsu 6: Genjutsu Along with being taught ninjutsu, you will also be taught taijutsu and genjutsu, and for people who are new to Naruto Role-play or Role-play itself, they will be taught the basics of RP, the basics of Naruto, and the basics of how chakra works and effects the actions of not just ninjutsu and genjutsu, but taijutsu and other melee fighting styles. If you do not pass the Final Exam of your week, you will restart the learning process from the beginning. However, if you fail the 4th/Final week, you start over from the first week. Academy Schedule: Week 1 (For RP beginners) Sunday: How to post, what to include in the post. Monday: Posting Practice - Entrances Tuesday: Posting Practice - Daily Activities Wednesday: Posting Practice - Dealing Damage Thursday: Posting Practice - Taking Damage Friday: Exam - Spot What's Wrong With the Post Saturday: Final Exam - Best Post (Use as much detail as you can to describe your actions and environment, making a post for Entrances, Daily Activities, Dealing Damage, and Taking Damage. If you pass the Final Exam, you will join the "Week 2" group.) Week 2 Sunday: The Origin of Chakra Monday: Hand Seals Tuesday: Using Chakra in Ninjutsu/Learning the Body Replacement Technique Wednesday: Using Chakra in Genjutsu/Genjutsu Self-Study (Try to learn how to use genjutsu by yourself.) Thursday: Using Chakra in Taijutsu/Shurikenjutsu Friday: Using Chakra in Kenjutsu Saturday: Final Exams 1 - Oral (Will be asked questions about chakra.) Final exams 2 - Combat (You will spar with another member of your class. the battle will be monitored by your Chuunin Instructor, and they will notify you when to change the Battle Phase.) (First, it will begin with Taijutsu. Demonstrate how chakra is most efficiently utilized in a battle of taijutsu.) (Second, it will be ninjutsu. Your opponent will attack you with taijutsu, and you must execute the Body Replacement Technique at the best opportunity. After that, the roles will switch, and you will attack the opponent with taijutsu.) (Third will be genjutsu. As genjutsu will be learned individually, there will be rules. If the manner in which your genjutsu was used is incorrect, the post will be voided. Also, each character will take turns in using their genjutsu on the opponent. The successful uses of genjutsu will be judged by the Chuunin Instructor.) (The passing score for the Oral Exam will be 70%) (The Passing Score for the Combat Exam will be split up into 3 parts. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. Each will receive a score of 1-10. You must get above 7 in at least 2 skills, or a 10 in at least one skill to graduate "Week 2", assuming you pass the Oral Exam.) Week 3: Training Sunday: Taijutsu Monday: Taijutsu/Shurikenjutsu Tuesday: Ninjutsu - Rope Escape Technique Wednesday: Ninjutsu - Generic Sealing Technique Thursday: Ninjutsu - Transformation Technique Friday: Ninjutsu - Clone Technique Saturday: Combat Exam (In this exam, students will spar each-other using the skills they learned during this week. No genjutsu will be permitted during this exam. Also, unlike the previous Combat Exam from Week 2, participants in the Week 3 exam will fight as if it were in a real battle situation, no taking turns showing their skills.) (The members who lose their fight will enter the Loser's Bracket, as they may not have been able to show their skills if they had an opponent who was simply better than them. The purpose of the Loser's Bracket is to get a closer look at each person’s skills. Those who graduate will be decided by the Chuunin Instructor.) Week 4 (Exam Week) Sunday: Study the Origin of Chakra and its usage. Monday: Study Tactics and Strategy. Tuesday: Study Genjutsu Wednesday: Self-Study Thursday: Exam - Chakra Friday: Exam - Tactics and Strategy Saturday: Final Exam - Combat (The Chakra Exam will be conducted orally, answering questions from 3 Chuunin Instructors.) (The Tactics and Strategy Exam will be conducted on paper. You are to write 3 posts of strategy, with the intent to trap the opponent. You will first come up with a strategy, and notify 2 of the Chuunin Instructors of its contents. If you change the strategy within the first 3 posts, you will fail. If your strategy is stopped by the remaining Chuunin Instructor has no knowledge of your strategy except for your own posts, then you will move on to Tactics to try and lure him into a different trap, or possibly the original trap, just through a different method. Whether the strategy or tactics is successful or not, the 3 Instructors will grade the strategy as well as the method of execution, and the same with the tactics. Using a 1-10 scale, you must receive a total score of 6 or higher. The Combat exam will be conducted like the exam from Week 3. However, genjutsu is no longer restricted. Everything goes, except killing your opponent will not be permitted.) [Ignore this -->]